This invention relates to apparatus for splitting wood by forcing a log to be split against a fixed blade and more particularly to such apparatus capable of automatically splitting the logs into portions of given maximum cross-sectional dimensions regardless of the cross-sectional dimensions of such logs.
In splitting wood, as distinguished from cutting wood, a knife edge wedge is forced into the grain of the wood to cause the fibers thereof to separate along a line that follows such fibers. Thus, the total energy required to separate the wood into portions is reduced but the contour of the portions is largely dependent on the arrangement of the fibers in the grain of the wood.
It is known in the prior art to split wood by forcing logs or the like endwise along a bed and against a wedge-like blade or knife, rigidly mounted on such bed, in order to divide such log or the like into two or more substantially equal portions. According to the teaching of U.S. Pat. No. 873,418 to Eckenroth Jr. a steam actuated ram is used to force the log endwise along the bed and against a wedge or knife having two cutting surfaces crossing each other at right angles. The wedge or knife is adjusted with respect to the bed for each log so that the intersection of the cutting surfaces is positioned at the center of the cross-section of the log in order to split the log into four quarters, the cross-sectional dimensions of which will depend on the cross-sectional dimensions of the log. Thus, the apparatus taught by Eckenroth Jr. must be adjusted for each log and is not capable of automatic operation or of producing portions having given maximum cross-sectional dimensions.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,077,214 to Brunkner, apparatus is disclosed which is capable of automatically splitting logs, having a range of cross-sectional dimensions, substantially in half. According to the teaching of Brunkner, a hydraulic ram is used to force the logs endwise along a bed against a wedge assembly comprising an axe blade or wedge rigidly mounted on the bed and having its cutting edge extending normally to the bed. A wedge plate of relatively wide divergence is rigidly mounted on the free end of the axe blade and spaced rearwardly of the cutting edge with respect to the log for the purpose of spreading the halves of the splitting log thereby breaking the fibers above the reach of the axe blade and increasing the maximum diameter of log which the apparatus can split. Mechanical link means are used to control the hydraulic ram in order to provide automatic operation for splitting logs within the given range of cross-sectional dimensions into two halves, the cross-sectional dimensions of which are dependent on the log split.
It is a particular object of this invention to provide apparatus capable of splitting logs into portions of given maximum cross-sectional dimensions regardless of the cross-sectional size of the log to be split.
It is a general object of this invention to provide improved apparatus for automatically splitting logs of varying cross-sectional size and length.